


Walked in On

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Shadow and Darko are walked in on while having an intimate moment





	Walked in On

Darko smirked as he brushed his hand down Shadow’s naked side. He felt hot and heady with arousal, and he was pretty sure that Shadow felt the same way. As his fingers made quick contact over the damp patch on her panties, she let out a quiet moan.

As soon as he heard the small noise that his girlfriend made, Darko quickly pulled away. He started to unbutton his coat slowly, every move precise and elongated to drive Shadow mad.

Hours seemed to pass until Darko shifted his heavy coat off of his shoulders and stood in a shirt and his trousers. He pushed his boots of just as frustratingly slow. His gloves were peeled off of his hands as though they would explode if they weren’t moved slowly. 

His hands came up to the top of his shirt and, just like his coat, was unbuttoned with precision and maddening sluggishness. And then it was on the floor, his pale skin glowing in the dull light and scrawny physique on show to his girlfriend. She had never found the men who worked out very attractive. She licked her lips and smirked back at her boyfriend.

She leaned forward and rubbed her hands along his leather-clad thighs, just as slow and precise as he had taken off his clothing. Then she came to the bulge at his crotch and toyed with the zipper for a moment, feeling the tension from her boyfriend crackle in the air around her, before she dragged the zipped down and undone his trousers.

She chuckled as she saw that Darko had gone commando for today, probably for this very occasion, and his hard cock sprang up as his girlfriend freed it from its confines.

Shadow pushed her panties to the side and started to lower herself down onto her boyfriend’s cock, but then stopped when his tip came into contact with her wet pussy. She rolled her hips, sliding back and forth on her boyfriend.  
Darko groaned and grabbed her hips to ram himself inside of her, when there was a sudden sound of someone clearing their throat off to side of the two lovers.

Shadow leapt away from her boyfriend and Darko turned in anger, forgetting that he was currently quite on show.

Mr Sands stood there, face unimpressed and arms crossed. ‘Darko,’ he sighed tiredly, ‘please put your penis away.’ He looked pointedly at Darko’s face, even he could spare someone’s decency, as much as he disliked them.

Darko cleared his throat and tucked himself away. ‘What do you want, Sandgorah?’ he growled, looking at his girlfriend to see her trying to conceal herself with his own coat.

'I want to know what the hell happened down in Pandoria with that girl.’ Darko bristled as the older man pointed at his girlfriend.

'Well…’

'You couldn’t kill her? A girl who has yet to unlock her full potential, and you couldn’t kill her.’

'The damned squirrel destroyed the keystone!’ Darko shouted.

'A squirrel? Squirrels be buggered, I’m talking about what happened in Pandoria!’

'Shadow, would you mind leaving me and Sandgorah here to discuss this, please?’ the dark man said to his girlfriend.

'Of course,’ Shadow mumbled, grabbing her discarded clothes and scurrying out of the room. Shouting soon followed her departure and she went to her rooms to hide under her covers, embarrassment filling her up from toe to scalp.


End file.
